A True Test Of Love
by HipsterMustache
Summary: Lovino gets into a bad car accident while saving Feli's life. He wakes up, unable to remember anything, including Antonio, his love and fiance. Now, Antonio must make Lovino fall in love with him again. But how? "It was so hard the first time!" Rated T!
1. A Glitch in the Bike

_**Hey, guys. So, I have updating that needs to happen sometime soon. But eh, I lost some inspiration...**_

_**This will be multichapter. Lovino and Feliciano's ages are more different than they should be, but it's fanfiction, so...Lovino is twenty, and Feliciano is about fifteen. Just some background information...Antonio and Lovino are engaged, and Feliciano and Ludwig are also together. Feliciano is a juinor in high school, due to him skipping a couple of earlier grades. Their nonno died when Lovino was sixteen. Do the math for Feliciano's age, ahaha.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I pinkie swear! AND ELEPHANT SWEAR O3O**_

...

...

Walking out of the house with a nonchalant frown, Lovino turned back towards the house to see if Feliciano was following. He was not. Sighing, Lovino poked his head into the doorway of their modest suburban home.

"Feli, we have to go, we're going to be late for your fucking boyfriend's dance or whatever." He said, looking around. Feliciano peeked out from the bathroom, his hair in ragged tangles. His curl looked a little less uncurly than it should.

"Ve, just a minute~ I just woke up from my siesta and my hair looks awful~!" He sang, disappearing. Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned casually against the doorframe, crossing his arms. Letting out a light scoff, he crossedc his legs, and waiting for a few seconds before callling out to the happy Italian.

"Si, si, just hurry the hell up or I may change my mind about driving you. I just bought that new motorcycle, and I'm not sure I want to use it to take you somewhere to be with that _potato sucker_." Lovino said, loud enough to make sure the vibrant younger sibling heard him. He put emphasis on potato sucker to enunciate the fact that he didn't like Ludwig, though it was a well known fact.

"Almost...perfect!" Feliciano said, stepping out. He was wearing a sleek, brand new tuxedo, with his hair brushed down to look neat. He giggled. "Ve~ Luddy's got to love this! I look so nice!" He said, and Lovino gave a low scoff.

"He can love it, as long as he doesn't try to infect you with German herpes."At this Feliciano tilted his head, a curious tinge in his eyes.

"What's herpes?" he asked, furrowing his brows. Lovino's eyes widened. Damn that innocent little mind of his fratello!

"...candy canes, now let's get the fuck out of here. And I only have one helmet, so you'll just have to deal with it." And without another glance backwards, he turned and walked out of the house. Feliciano followed this time, grabbing his and Lovino's coats on the way out of the door.

"Ve~ fratello forgot his jacket and its cold outside! I don't want Lovi to get a cold~!" He said, handing Lovino the old leather jacket. Lovino took it, sighing a bit.

"Si. Now, I want you to hold on tight or you'll fly off like that one kid from England when the American bastard took him for a plane ride." He said, climbing onto the sleek red motorcycle. Slipping the helmet on, he felt his younger climb on and wrap his arms around Lovino. Starting the motor, he his the gas and smiled a little as he felt the wind flow past him.

"Waa! We're going too fast!" Feliciano yelled into Lovino's ear. Lovino winced, scoffing but not slowing down. He loved his brother, but sometimes, Feliciano needed to learn when to not be scared.

"Damn it Feli, shut up! If you keep screaming into my fucking ear we're going to get into an accident! And for your information, the speed limit is sixty, and I'm going, you guessed it, Goddamn sixty!" He said, taking a deep breath as he continued to drive. As they neared the appropriate exit, Lovino pressed down on the brakes a little and waited for the familiar slowing down. It didn't happen. Pressing a little harder did nothing, and they continued to go sixty-odd miles an hour. His eyes widened in shock and slight fear, his breathing quickened as he pressed even harder.

"Ve~ fratello, Luddy's house was that way!" Feliciano said, glancing back at the quickly disappearing exit. Lovino's heart twisted as he realized that the brakes were useless to him. He murmured a quick prayer as he bit his lip.

"I know a shortcut! F-Feli, do me a favor. Take the helmet off of my head and put it on. Now." He said, tone coming out far more demanding and desperate than he intended. Feliciano's eyes widened as he shook his head, just barely.

"No, it's your helmet! Besides, you know I hate wearing helmets!"He protested, not noticing the beads of sweat forming on the older's face even though it must have been forty to fifty degrees, even colder with the wind whipping his face. Lovino growled.

"Do it! Now!" He said angrily, face red. Feliciano's eyes widened as he nodded a little.

"Si, fine. but why...?" He asked, confused. Lovino hardly ever let him borrow a pencil in school, let alone a sixty-dollar helmet he paid with from his own paycheck. Lovino quickly thought of a good enough lie to convince the ditzy younger brother.

"I don't want your...hair to get messed up. You worked kind of hard on it and I'd hate to see it looking shitty, like it did this morning when you first woke up." He said, throwing in a cussword to make the other think that nothing was out of the ordinary. Feliciano reached a hand up, pulling the helmet off of Lovino's head and pressing it on his. The helmet firmly secured, Lovino spoke again.

"Is it on? Good and tight, feel loose?" He asked, yelling against the cold winds. Feliciano nodded a litte, confused.

"V-Ve...fratello?" He asked quietly.

Lovino choked out, taking a deep breath, "Ti voglio bene, fratello." And with that, he turned the motorcycle to where it was right on the shoulder next to a grassy hill as he shoved Feliciano off the bike and down the hill. Feliciano tumbled about halfway down before looking up, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears as he whispered to himself.

"L-Lovi...?" And he saw the motorcycle jerk to the right about a mile down the freeway, and it swerved off of the shoulder and down a far rockier hill, trees blocking Feliciano's view. But he didn't need to be able to see to know what had just happened. His fratello just got into a bad accident, and he...he saved his life. He stumbled up then tripped down to his knees, shaking violently.

"_LOVI!_" He yelled, standing up and running towards the scene of the crash. He saw a few cars already parked on the side of the road, some people dangerously walking down the steep, rocky incline, towards the flaming motorcycle. As he stumbled off the last rock, he immediately glanced around wildly. Seeing a crowd of people surrounding the motorcycle, he ran over and pushed through the crowd. Reaching the front, he jumped back at the flames. He gasped as he saw Lovino, half pinned under his motorcycle.

"F-Fratello...no..." He choked out, wanting to go forward and try to help, but being afraid of the flames nonetheless. He heard a woman on the phone, speaking frantically with a 911 operator. Swallowing, he began to pray the ambulance reached them in time. As he thought this, it began to rain slightly heavily.

The flames began to die down on the bike, giving him a better view of Lovino. Lovino's neck was twisted in an awkward, painful way. There were deep gashes and cuts all over him, including a rather large one going through his left eye and down his face diagonally, ending just before Lovino's throat. Blood was pooled around his body, a deep crimson that frightened Feliciano to the bone.

When the flames finally disappeared due to the downpour, Feliciano kneeled down and shakily touched a few fingers to Lovino's neck, aiming to feel that pulse beating against the skin. He felt nothing but blood and cold. Then, he felt something faint and barely there, but still there. A pulse. He shakily pulled his fingers back, nodding slowly.

"V-Ve...the dance can wait..." He whispered, tears streaming down his face. Hearing sirens, he pulled back and clenched his eyes shut as he turned away. He couldn't watch.

...

Twenty minutes later, they had Lovino loaded into the back of the ambulance. Feliciano hesitated until receiving a nod from one of the people in the back to crawl in. He held onto Lovino's hand, then pulled out his phone. He'd gotten a text from both Ludwig and coincedentally, Antonio. Opening Ludwig's message, he read it carefully.

_'Where are you? The party is half over now.'_

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he responded shakily, making all kinds of mistakes. Usually he used perfect grammar in his text messages, so this came out as garbled and strange.

_'Cldnt come, sry, emrgncy, meet at northway hsptl'_

Little did he know that the minute the German, now halfway across the city, read the strange message sent by his love, he was immediately on his way. Exiting out of that conversation, he looked at Antonio's message, which he could almost picture Antonio saying with a worried tilt to the head.

_'Lovi was supposed to meet me at my house for tomatoes~ he said I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but where did he go? :(_

_-Tomatoes :D-'_

Feliciano, upon reading this, started to cry silently. How did he tell the Spaniard that the man's love and fiance was on his way to the hospital? He decided to do it bluntly, because he couldn't go into detail at that moment.

_'Come to hsptl, northway, lovi emrgncy'_

The minute the other received this, he was on his way. However, his home was a long ways from the hospital, so unfortunately it would take longer. Hopefully...Lovino would live long enough. Moreover, he hoped Lovino would live...period.

...

Three hours later, Feliciano was sitting outside of the operating room. Tear stains were on his cheeks, and judging by the water in his eyes, he would soon start to cry again. When they'd gotten here, they started yelling a lot of medical terms that the Italian didn't understand, and they'd told him to sit here as they wheeled Lovino into this room.

They said there was a small window to watch the surgery from, to make sure his loved one was doing okay, but he couldn't do it. Because, if Lovino died, he didn't want to watch. Even now, he blamed himself for the events. Despite the circumstances, A small smile escaped him and played upon his lips.

Lovino loved him. Enough to sacrifice himself...he sniffled as he began to cry. He saw feet, familiar army boots, and a military green pair of pants, and looked up shakily, eyes wide, hazel eyes meeting blue ones.

"Feliciano, I heard...what happened. I'm very sorry..." He said a little awkwardly, sitting next to his boyfriend and taking Feliciano's hand in his own. Feliciano lightly squeezed his hand as he sniffled, eyes closed as he looked down at his lap.

"V...Ve...not your fault..." He murmured, letting go of the German's hand to clench his fists. "It's my fault." He said angrily, earning a wide-eyed and worried look from the other.

"N-Nein, Feliciano, it wasn't your fault. It was probably a glitch in the motorcycle, nothing you did. You didn't know what would happen..." He said, holding Feliciano as the Italian sobbed into his chest. Ludwig closed his eyes slowly and rocked back and forth slightly, humming in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He wasn't good at comforting, but this was the least he could do for the one he was in love with. It appeared to be working as Feliciano's racking sobs calmed down noticably.

"I-I...I just...if I hadn't...a-asked him to t-take...me..." He managed to choke out, wiping the remaining tears away with the back of his left hand. Ludwig shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"You didn't know, Feliciano. It can't be your fault." He responded, then looked over as a nurse walked out of the operating room with a silver clipboard. She smiled softly as she strode towards the couple. She looked at the paper and then nodded.

"Mr...Vargas? It appears your brother will live, but we won't know the long-term damage until he wakes up. All that's left to do is give him morphine and wait." He said, and Feliciano gasped, eyes widening.

"F-Fratello's alive?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. When the nurse nodded, Feliciano let out a shaky smile as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

""He's alive...he's alive...he's...ali..." He trailed off as he slumped to the floor, the world going pitch black, the last thing he saw being Ludwig reaching to catch him and the nurse calling for a stretcher.

...

...

_**Well...what'd you think? I hope it goes alright :) Review, plaz! Reviews are love, and who doesn't like to be loved? :D**_


	2. The Doctor

**_Hi. It's me again. Well, this is the second chapter to ATTOL... Enjoy...? I think it's okay...just not as good as I know you guys want._**

**_Shoutout to all my roleplay buddies! You guys rock! :D I enjoy all you guys! If anyone is available, I'm always taking new roleplay partners!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and if I did, America would be wearing a beautiful, amazing, torn, dirty fedora right now._**

When Feliciano blinked awake, the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in a bed. His second realization was that Ludwig was holding his hand, expression worried. He sat up, scouring his mind to remember what had happened. That's when he remembered the horrific accident and his brother, somewhere in this hospital, alone and possibly not even conscious. He shakily stood up, and ignored Ludwig's protests that he stay in bed. He shuffled out to the hallway and questioned a nurse about Lovino's whereabouts. Just as he was about to go to the designated room, he heard a very familiar Spanish accent yell _'Wait!'._

Turning quickly, he saw a familiar, friendly face coming towards him and Ludwig. He paled slightly. He hadn't thought of what exactly to say to Antonio, and his mind was suddenly like a blank canvas. Antonio finally reached him, breathless from probably running a lot of the way. Should Feliciano tell him that Lovino was okay? But he didn't know that for sure, all he knew was that he was alive...

"Feli...ciano...where is...my L-Lovi...?" Antonio asked, eyes wide, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Since Feliciano paused, he automatically assumed the worst possible situation. Oh Dios, what if his love was dead? What if he'd been horribly mangled? Antonio would love him no matter what, but the emotional damage that could do to Lovino...Lovino's self esteem wasn't very high as is, and if that happened, it certaintly wouldn't be going up any time soon.

"Lovi...i-is alive, Antonio. I was just on my way to see him..." Feliciano spoke, then trailed off, glancing away. Antonio immediately grabbed tightly onto Feliciano's sleeve, swallowing thickly. Lovi was alive...his worst fears hadn't, in fact, been realized. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and step by step, made his way to room 104. When he reached the door, his hand had barely brushed the knob before he hesitated. He wasn't sure what he'd see, though he saw Lovi directly after the crash. This would be worse, he was almost completely sure of it...

"Feli. P-Please...open the door. Lovi is in there, and he's all alone...I need to be with him right now, and so do you. No matter what happens, he's my love and your brother. So...just...open up the door." Antonio said softly, taking a deep breath at the end. even his strength was wavering. Feliciano spoke shakily, tears pooling in his eyes and streaming rapidly down his face.

"B-But what if he lost an arm? What if he can't move anymore? Wh-what if-" Feliciano was cut off by Antonio, closing his eyes and taking a long sigh.

"Then we'll love him all the same, even if he loses an arm. We'll love him all the same if he can't move anymore. We'll love him. All. The. Same." Antonio said, smiling a little as Ludwig wiped Feli's tears off his face, and Antonio grasped the knob tightly, thinking to himself, _'here we go...'_

He pushed the door open slowly, and he saw white. White walls, white sheets, white gauze. Willing himself forward, he made his way to Lovino's bed. He was nearly to the bed before he collapsed in tears. He couldn't take this! Lovino didn't deserve this! No matter the damage caused by the wreck, he would gladly take away all of Lovino's pain and soon to be sorrow, and put it all on himself. He continued to cry until he heard a soft voice, Italian, but not Lovino's.

"Antonio...come on. I won't pull the sheets up without you here. Like you said, no matter what happened. Right? It might not be as bad as we think. Even if he's never the same again, we'll be there for him..." Feliciano said, and the tears in his eyes made his words even more touching. It was so touching, Ludwig thought he felt tears coming on, and Lovino hated him. Antonio gave a shaky nod and heaved himself up, taking a long breath before slowly pulling the sheets back. He saw gauze on Lovino's head, with blood soaking the gauze right around the left side of the head and his left temple. Pulling them back further, he saw Lovino's slightly bruised and lacerated face. His left arm was casted, probably shattered, and there were stitches on his chest. A few more bruises scattered around his body looked extremely painful. The very thought of his love going through such terrible pain made Antonio want to cry and hug Lovino close.

His right leg had a long cut on it, as he could tell by the shape of the blood seeping through the long piece of gauze. Antonio swallowed and managed to choke out a few words, directed at Feliciano.

"I-It's not that bad...he m-might have a...a few scars, but...what's that compared to the life he might have lost, si?" He said. When he choked these words out for the younger Italian brother, they were merely for Feliciano's benifit. Antonio, on the other hand, felt like sobbing. The damage to his head looked pretty severe. He hoped Lovino hadn't done any long term, serious damage to his brain...

* * *

><p>Later that week, Antonio had finally convinced Feliciano to stay at Ludwig's house until his brother was released. He wasn't sure how long that would be, but Feliciano had school. He couldn't fail the grade or he'd never get that scholarship to the fancy cooking school in France. After they left, Antonio pulled up a comfy chair and took Lovino's hand, holding it gently in his own and kissing it. He hadn't responded to the nurses, and he hadn't moved at all. He had flatlined on Tuesday and had to be brought back, and now he was on life support. The doctors were afraid that he had done something to his brain that could be causing parts of his brain to shut down, one part at a time.<p>

Meanwhile, Antonio was having a conflict within himself. He had been put down as the primary person to make end of life decisions for Lovi, and the doctors also feared that if he didn't improve, it might end up being a big decision for Antonio. He was so scared...He'd known Lovino since Lovino was ten and Antonio was twelve. He couldn't imagine a life without him...just thinking about imagining it made his heart hurt, actually. He remembered the day they met...

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback, Lovino 10, Antonio 12- <strong>

**(And yes, it's in Lovi's POV. I thought it would flow easier that way...)**

_Lovino had finally gotten away from them. His teacher had asked him why he couldn't be like Feliciano, again. Somehow, they hadn't even had Feliciano yet and they were comparing him to Lovino based on what they had heard. Even older kids knew about Feliciano, now that he'd won the annual school competition for best painting. He was tired of everything, tired of everyone thinking that Feliciano was the best at everything. Best at dancing, singing, painting...even their Grandpa didn't love Lovino as much as he did Feliciano. Lovino tried his best, but no one seemed to notice. Then people comment on his rude exterior and sailor mouth. He only had that so he had an acceptable excuse as to why he didn't have friends. The truth was, they all wanted Feliciano to be their friend instead._

_"D-Damn idiots..." He whispered, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. Looking around, he realized he was on the playground where the older kids were playing. Glancing around, it seemed like no one would bother him if he sat here and wallowed. He had just buried his face in his knees when he heard a bright and cheery Spanish voice._

_"Hola! My name is Antonio! What's your name?" He inquired cheerily, eyes wide and bright. Antonio was smiling from ear to ear, head tilted ever so slightly to the left. Lovino didn't look up, thinking that someone probably mistook him for Feliciano. He scoffed lightly and tried to say it loud enough so he could hear it well._

_"Go. Away." But at this, the other child only laughed happily. Antonio, on the other hand, thought this boy was cute..._

_"Aw, your name is Go Away? What an awful name!" He said jokingly, grinning even wider at his own little joke he made. Lovino held it at bay for a few seconds before laughing a little. It wasn't that funny, but just the way the kid had said it was hilarious in it's own. When he did, his eyes widened. He hoped that the boy hadn't heard him. But, as fate would have it, he had._

_"Si si! I made you laugh, no? What's your real name?" He asked, and Lovino could just sense he was one of those people that wouldn't leave you alone until they found out whatever it is they wanted to know. He'd known a few people like that throughout his ten long years. Feliciano was that kind of person, for example. He sighed and lifted his head, looking away and mumbling._

_"My name's Lovino." He said, and he didn't want to see the boy's face morph into disappointment when he learned it wasn't Feliciano. He waited for the disappointed sigh and the sound of footsteps, retreating away, but he heard none. Furrowing his brows, he slowly turned his head to the boy, only to see him on the ground and picking a flower that was at the bottom of the bench Lovino was sitting on. He stood back up and smiled brightly, handing Lovino the lovely yellow dandelion. Lovino couldn't hold back the blush, and apparently the other boy saw this._

_"Like I said, my name is Antonio! And I'll be your best friend forever!" He practically declared, and Lovino scoffed._

_"I don't need friends..." Lovino said, half to himself, then scooched away when Antonio sat next to him on the bench and looked over, not with his bright and happy smile, but with a soft, caring smile._

_"Everybody needs friends, Lovi." Antonio told him, a phrase Lovino would remember for as long as he lived(minus the 'Lovi' part). Lovino was about to say something shy and something that was an attempt at biting before he felt his collar being tugged on gently. Looking up, it was his very angry and frown-faced teacher. Lovino was 'dragged' away by the woman, but not before he heard Antonio's words again, from Antonio himself as he grinned and waved happily, eyes sparkling._

_"Everyone needs friends..."_

* * *

><p>Antonio, as he emerged from his daydream, wondered what that tickling he felt on his palm was. Realizing it was the hand that Lovino's hand was in, he swallowed and removed his hand, gasping when he saw Lovino's hand moving all on it's own! He rushed out of the room, calling frantically for anyone important in the slightest. A nurse, a doctor, it didn't matter! When he managed to get ahold of a doctor, he dragged him into the room and told him about the moving hand in the comatose Lovi. The doctor gasped and then starting checking his vitals, and Lovino groaned. A few nurses came in, possibly paged, and began to help him.<p>

Antonio stood back, feeling a rush of happiness. He fingered with the hem of the scrubs he was wearing. He had needed some clothes, and a nurse had offered him some scrubs. He'd gladly accepted, though they were bright blue. Peeking over the shoulder of one of the doctors, his eyes widened as he saw Lovino's face screw up, then his eyes opened a little. He winced and looked around as the nurses gasped and started to ask him many different questions.

"Can you hear me?" This earned a shaky nod from the Italian laying in the bed.

"Does anything hurt?" This earned a nod, also, and Antonio worried. He hoped that this would be over soon...he could tell Lovino didn't like being crowded up on and questioned.

"Okay, I think we're frightening him." The doctor said, much to the relief of Antonio and Lovino, and the nurses all turned to him as he continued. "I think we should let only one nurse question him as the rest of us leave...Veronie, you take care of it. We'll go check on other patients." He told them, and they nodded as all but one nurse left. Antonio finally moved closer, sitting on the bed next to Lovino's.

"Can you say your first and last name, Lovino?" The nurse asked, easily giving him one of the answers. Lovino furrowed his brows and pulled the oxygen mask off with the good hand that wasn't broken, and he winced. He himself wasn't sure what was going on. This was all so fast and confusing, and as he thought hard about his name, his mind was blank. Completely blank. All he knew was Lovino...

"L-Lovino...um..." He began, but couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say, and it frightened him. Antonio was worried. What if Lovino didn't remember him? He wouldn't know what to do...

"Do you know how to count to three?" She asked, and Lovino shook his head. Antonio paled further. If Lovino didn't remember simple things, there was no way he would even possibly remember Antonio, maybe not even Feliciano. What would happen then? Antonio stood up and shakily stood at the end of the bed, waiting until he could ask an important question that was burning a hole in the back of his mind. When the nurse paused, he took a long, deep breath.

"Lovino? Do you know who I am?" Antonio asked, nervous about the answer. Lovino hesitated, then nodded. Antonio grinned widely, eyes suddenly sparkling and bright, and he nodded excitedly. Lovino remembered him! He really did! The nurse, however, wasn't so sure. Lovino's facial expression didn't spell recognization, it spelled soft familiarity. Deciding to poke at it, the nurse stood up and scribbling onto the clipboard.

"Who is he?" She asked, and Antonio looked confusedly at the nurse. Lovino remembered him, that was that. There was no need to ask any questions, he thought, until Lovino spoke again in a slow, slightly raspy voice.

"My doctor."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! :)<em>**


	3. Can You Remember If We Help

**_Welcome to the third chapter! Okay, I'm sorry if this is short, but it's just a filler chapter for the next...in this chapter, everyone able to review should review! Even if it's just to tell me to update, lol. Reviews keep me going! BTW, broke my thumb helping to build a house with Habitat for Humanity! D:_**

**_Shout out to all my roleplay buddies! Love you guys! I'm always wanting new roleplay partners! :D I do it through texting, so if you're interested, PM me!_**

**_(sorry for any mistakes, no time to proofread XD)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and if I did, you probably wouldn't be all that into it..._**

* * *

><p>Antonio froze, suddenly tense and stiff. Lovino thought he was his doctor? He could understand that he was wearing scrubs, but then...Lovino really didn't remember him. Had the crash really caused Lovino to lose all of his memories? Antonio would not have believed it if he had not heard it from Lovino's mouth. He put, rather, shoved, his shaking hands into the pockets of the scrubs, breathing uneven and rapid.<p>

"N...No, I'm not your doctor..." He said shakily, attempting to give a chuckle, though it came out as a choked cough.

Lovino stared blankly at the Spanish man in the scrubs. He looked like he wanted to throw up...maybe he needed a doctor, if he wasn't one himself. Lovino wasn't sure why he was in the hospital. He glanced around, not meeting either the Spanish man's or the nurse's eyes. The room was a stark white, pristine and clean. He wrung his hands under the cool sheets, biting his lip nervously. The gaze of the Spaniard was making him grow more and more uncomfortable by each passing second even when he didn't meet his eyes, and though he wasn't sure why, he did know that he didn't like the sadness and longing in his deep green eyes. It caused him to feel a dull ache in his chest, like his heart was pounding much harder than it should be.

"Um...s-sorry, then I don't know who you are..." He said, swallowing thickly when he finally responded to the man. He could see the man's shoulders tense and his jaw set when he spoke. The man gave a stiff nod, averting his eyes to look at the floor, which suddenly became very interesting to the Spaniard. Unable to bear the tension in the room, Antonio turned and carefully walked out of the silent room. Lovino watched him go, a deep emotion in his eyes. He couldn't explain it, but he was shaking violently, his heart pounding. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he missed the man at the end of the bed.

When Antonio got away from the man he loved, he finally let the tears fall. He attempted to keep them in, but they just continued to stream down his face. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number he'd memorized a long time ago. There were three rings, and then Feliciano picked up the phone.

"V-Ve...ciao..." He said, voice dead and dull.

"F-Feli...Lovi, h-he's awake!" He cried, voice finally returning to him, wiping at his eyes. He heard the phone drop on the other side and he took a few seconds to calm down and recollected his thoughts when the Italian came back on the hpone.

"Really? Is he okay? V-Ve! I bet he was really scared! Are we allowed to see hi-" Antonio cut him off quickly before he lost his breath.

"He...He's fine. Except...Feli, he doesn't remember anything." He said, the hand that weas holding his phone shaking. When the only answer he recieved was silence, he cleared his throat. "Nothing. He didn't remember his name, Feli. Or me...you, or anyone. He's gone..." As he spoke, tears fell from his eyes and he slipped down the wall, sitting on the floor of the hospital hallway. "He's gone, he lookes at me like I'm a stranger! He still has his engagement ring on, Feli!" He said shakily.

Feliciano was standing stock still in Ludwig's living room, being stared at by Ludwig and Gilbert (Ludwig's older brother, but you all probably know that). His fratello was alone, scared and confused in a hospital with nurses and doctors hardened against deep emotion and comfort. He needed someone there, anyone, regardless of whether he remembered knowing that person before the accident or not. He hung up, ignoring Antonio's murmurs of "Are you there? Are you okay? Hello?" and ran out of the house, quickly being followed by the two German brothers, each clamoring with questions of "What happened? Is he alright?".

Ludwig could tell by the scared and frightened expresison dancing across Feliciano's features that it was serious. He and Lovino didn't have a healthy relationship, but he didn't have anything against the older Italian brother. He admired him, actually, for his protection over Feliciano. He didn't wish for anything to happen to him.

"Feliciano, please, tell me what happened. He's awake?" Ludwig asked, getting a dumb nod in response from the now driving Feliciano. They had all climbed into the car, Feliciano and Ludwig in front, Gilbert in the back (and due to the severity of the situation, not compaining about it this time). Feliciano finally spoke, voice shaking with fear as he sped down the highway towards the hospital.

"He...L-Luddy, do you know what amnesia is?" With that, Ludwig let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Ja. Is it bad?" Feliciano didn't speak again and just dumbly nodded.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Feliciano got out, once again followed by the brothers. They walked in silence to the elevator, stood in silence in the elevator, walked down the hallway in silence, and opened the door to his room in silence. What they saw was amazing.

Antonio was sitting in the chair pulled up to the bed, showing Lovino some papers.

"...and this is us when we were in seventh grade! Look, you were blushing! Fusososo...there's Francis and Gilbert in the background! ... What are they doing? ... Next picture!" Despite the circumstances, he had a large smile on his face with love in his eyes as he gazed down at the man in the bed with confusion in his eyes. "And this is you and your fratello!" He said, showing him a picture of Feliciano and Lovino in fifth grade. "Sorry it isn;t more recent, you never really stand still for pictures anymore..." He said, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his neck as Lovino looked up and saw the people in the room.

"U-Um...Feliciano, right?" Lovino asked, going off of what the Spanish man had told him. Feliciano swallowed with shaking hands and nodded, slowly walking towards Lovino's bed and pulling a chair up on the opposite side of him.

"It's your fratello." Feliciano said, slowly trying to hold Lovino's hand. Lovino quickly pulled his hand away. Even if it were his brother, which he was really sure it was, he couldn't remember anything about him or their past together. Feliciano flinched when the hand retracted and pulled his hand back into his pocket, swallowing thickly, attempting to get the lump out of his throat.

"You probably don't remember this, but the last time we were here was because big brother Toni," he motioned to Antonio, "fell off a ladder. He was pretending to catch a star for you, and you were laughing. It was really pretty and whne he fell, you cried. You were crying all the way to the hospital, but you didn't leave his side when he woke up and couldn't speak. You stayed here and talked to him for weeks until they finally fixed his throat...ve..." He trailed off, holding back tears, then let a few fall as he continued. "But you didn't abandon him, even though he couldn't respond. We aren't going to leave you. Not until you remember." He said, smiling a bit as Lovino looked around at the group, thinking about his next move. Then he did the best thing he could think of.

Lovino nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! :)<em>**


End file.
